The present invention relates to an apparatus for preparing bait sacks to be used by fishermen and more particularly to an apparatus for tying or otherwise sealing bait such as salmon eggs in open mesh bags.
Some bait and particularly salmon eggs are not sufficiently coherent and self-supporting to be attached to a fishing line or hook. Therefore, such bait must be tied or sealed in an open mesh bag so that the bag may be attached to the hook or line.
When preparing such bait bags, it is desirable to tie or otherwise seal the bag as close as possible to the bait contained therein. Prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,353 to Haadsma and U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,893 to Nakata et al provide devices for preparing bait sacks, however, the devices shown in these patents do not readily provide access to the bait sack at a point substantially adjacent the contained bait.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for clamping and tying or otherwise sealing bags of open mesh material about bait where the device allows for simple access to a point substantially adjacent the contained bait so that the bait sack may be tightly sealed with a minimum amount of excess sack material.